


but it's always gonna come right back to this (please don't leave me)

by lgbtqshipper



Series: Stargirl Ficlets [2]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s01e09 Brainwave, Ficlet, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, starcat if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtqshipper/pseuds/lgbtqshipper
Summary: Courtney doesn't know how, or when, but somehow she ended up across the room, kneeling next to the unmoving body of her best friend, the first friend she evermadein Blue Valley. She cradles Yolanda's head in her lap and brushes the stray hairs out of her face, completely unaware of the tears rolling down her face or the way she can't stop murmuringno, no, nobecause she's too focused on watching Yolanda for any sign of life, because Yolandaisn'tdead, shecan'tbe.Starsquad + "I thought you were dead." & "You could have died."
Relationships: Yolanda Montez & Courtney Whitmore, Yolanda Montez & Courtney Whitmore & Beth Chapel & Rick Tyler
Series: Stargirl Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834453
Kudos: 26





	but it's always gonna come right back to this (please don't leave me)

**Author's Note:**

> [here](https://cindyburman.tumblr.com/post/623834364986392576/50-dialogue-prompts) is the list of dialogue prompts this is from!! this one is #13 and #32 for a platonic-ish starcat and the rest of the jsa as well, and i've also done #50 for starcat. requests are closed for now!!
> 
> the title is from "please don't leave me" by p!nk.

After Courtney's failed attempt to recruit Henry, she texts the JSA group chat to meet in the hospital lobby so they can go over what went wrong and plan out their next move, and then takes a seat, swinging her legs back and forth as she waits for her friends to show up.

Beth and Rick arrive fairly quickly, having just finished whatever research they were doing, but Courtney’s surprised to see that Yolanda isn't with them. 

"Wait, she just never showed up?" Courtney repeats, confused and now a little worried.

"Yeah, I just assumed that she was with you," Beth says, and Rick nods in agreement. 

"Well, where could she be?" Courtney wonders, but she's blanking on anywhere else Yolanda might be.

So, like any good friend would, Courtney tracks Yolanda's phone, which seems to be in a room in the hospital not that far away.

"That's weird." Courtney frowns. "She's this close by and couldn't come check in? She's not even moving in our direction."

"Maybe one of her relatives was suddenly hospitalized and she's visiting them," Beth suggests.

"We should go to her, then," Rick suddenly pipes up. When the two of them glance at him, he avoids their eyes, looking down at the floor instead. "You know, to offer support." Beth places a comforting hand on his arm and he spares her a small smile, his jaw clenching down on nothing. It's only then that Courtney makes the connection between Rick's discomfort and the mentions of dying relatives and hospitals, but before she can offer him sympathy, Rick snatches her phone out of her hands and begins to head in the direction that Yolanda is, clearly eager to get out of this place as quickly as possible.

"Hey, that's mine!" Courtney is indignant as she and Beth hurry after him, struggling to catch up with his long strides.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll give it back to you when we get there," Rick says dismissively, walking with purpose down the hall. When he abruptly stops in front of a room, Courtney quickly grabs her phone back triumphantly. Her sense of victory is short-lived, however, when she glances into the seemingly _empty_ hospital room.

"Are we sure this is the right room?" Courtney asks as they wander inside, glancing down at her phone for verification. _She should be right here, so where is she?_

"There's something over here by the window," Courtney hears Beth call out, followed by a loud gasp. She spins around to see Rick, seemingly in shock, stare unblinkingly at where Beth is crouching next to the lump by the curtains, hand clapped over her mouth as she looks down with wide eyes at...

Yolanda?

Courtney's heart stops as she takes in the whole picture: Yolanda in her Wildcat suit, completely still, blood trickling out of her ears. Courtney remembers that same thing happening to her once before, when she faced off against _Brainwave_ and she had almost--

She had almost _died,_ but she didn't, because she wasn’t alone. Whoever did this to Yolanda ( _it's Henry, you_ know _it's Henry,_ a voice in the back of her head screams) had clearly done it while she was all by herself.

Courtney doesn't know how, or when, but somehow she ended up across the room, kneeling next to the unmoving body of her best friend, the first friend she ever _made_ in Blue Valley. She cradles Yolanda's head in her lap and brushes the stray hairs out of her face, completely unaware of the tears rolling down her face or the way she can't stop murmuring _no, no, no_ because she's too focused on watching Yolanda for any sign of life, because Yolanda _isn't_ dead, she _can't_ be.

And then Yolanda lets out a low, groggy groan, and Courtney freezes.

"What. The. Fuck," Rick speaks for all of them, his terror-filled eyes (so scared to lose another person he's close to) turning confused and shocked all over again.

Yolanda's eyes flutter open, and she manages, "What?..."

"You scared the wits out of us, _that's_ what!" And sweet, happy Beth sounds more angry and choked up than Courtney has _ever_ heard her be before, and when she glances at her she notices that Beth is actually _shaking_ \--although whether that's from fear as well or just an excess of emotion, Courtney couldn't say.

"Wait, are you crying?" Yolanda asks her, puzzled. Courtney looks at her, startled, but when she brings her hand up to touch her face it comes away wet and she realizes that Yolanda is right.

"I thought you were dead," Courtney admits slowly, processing the words as she speaks them aloud, because _yes, I_ did _think she was dead. I just didn't want to admit it to myself._ And then, suddenly _very_ aware and _very_ furious, she smacks Yolanda on the shoulder. "I thought you were _dead!!"_

"Ouch," Yolanda complains weakly, furrowing her brow as she attempts to recall what had led up to this. 

"Oh, I know what happened!" Yolanda exclaims. "I dragged Henry in here and then--" she winces-- "I may have threatened to murder him if he didn’t leave you alone?"

"What? I can't _believe_ you!" Courtney scoffs. "He could have killed you! You could have DIED!"

"We didn't even get in a fight!" Yolanda insists. "He just got scared--as he should have been--and accidentally knocked me out with his powers. Then he probably ran away like the coward he is." This draw a chuckle out of Courtney as she helps Yolanda to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her balanced.

"You better not do that again, okay?" Courtney says, her voice softening.

"Yeah. Next time, just give us the word, and we'll all go and beat up Henry together," Rick suggests, sounding like he's only partially kidding. "Same goes for you, Court- no more going after Cindy alone either." Courtney nods semi-guiltily, recalling the multiple times she'd faced off against Cindy and gotten her ass kicked.

"Sounds like some great team bonding time!" Beth jokes, her smile returning as it really sets in that Yolanda isn't dead, she's _okay._

Yolanda laughs. "Okay, I promise," she says genuinely, smiling at them. "Now, can someone grab the change of clothes in my backpack? I kinda doubt that the hospital staff would appreciate me wearing this outside of this room."

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! check me out on my [tumblr](https://cindyburman.tumblr.com) for more of the same!!!
> 
> and as always, the link to the [blm carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)!!! please do what you can!!!


End file.
